Most communicating machines includes at least a socket for connecting with a signal cable to transfer the signals. Further, in order to obtain the power, a power supply socket is also necessary for connecting with a power plug. It can be found that the prior communicating machine is necessary to provide the said two sockets, which lead trouble in manufacturing and occupy a certain volume on the machine. Hence, the conventional communicating machine has a large volume, which is not easy to be decreased. It is inconvenient for carrying.